


Keith loves milk and Lance

by Voltron_Assemble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Lactose Intolerant Keith, M/M, PINING KEITH, enjoy lmao, this is basically a shitpost in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Assemble/pseuds/Voltron_Assemble
Summary: Keith eats ice cream when he's upset over his feelings for Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and simple and stupid but I'm trying to get out of writer's block. Nerdy Cait05 and I kinda came up with this idea together. Credits to whoever decided Keith is lactose intolerant tho lmao

Some people are allergic to cats. And some of those people love cats so much that they spend time with them anyway. That's how Keith feels about dairy.  
Yes, he's lactose intolerant. But ice cream is a gift from the gods, and milkshakes can cure any illness, and cheese can make anyone happy no matter how sad they are. So the other Paladins will sometimes find Keith laying on the floor somewhere in the castle, surrounded by empty tubs of ice cream. He's always groaning in pain when they find him, but it's definitely worth it.  
However, Keith doesn't do this on any given day. It's usually caused by overwhelming feelings of...something. Something that always has to do with Lance.

 

“Keith? Why did you eat so much ice cream?!” Shiro will ask every time.

 

“Lance touched my arm…” Keith groans in response.

 

Sometimes, Hunk will wander into the kitchen and Keith will be there, pouring milk into a blender, already full of ice cream and chocolate syrup.

 

“Oh my gosh, Keith! What are you doing?” Hunk runs over to him and tries to stop him every time.

 

“I want a milkshake, Hunk! I can't have Lance so at least let me have a milkshake!!”

 

After that happened 7 times, Hunk called for backup. All of the Paladins tried to pry Keith away from the blender, Allura and Coran even helped, but it didn't work. They gave up after a few minutes. Keith ran off with the blender, which was never seen in the kitchen again.

 

Sometimes Pidge goes into Keith's room to talk. She usually walks in on him drinking a milkshake straight from the blender, listening to sad love songs by Elvis.

 

“Keith, would you just go talk to Lance?” She sighs.

 

“Leave me alone to die.”

 

 

Today was different though. Lance was sick. His nose was stuffed and his throat was sore, and Keith wanted nothing more than to stay with him until he felt better. Shiro wouldn't allow it. He claimed that “one sick paladin is better than two sick Paladins.”  
Keith missed Lance so much. He hadn't seen him since breakfast, and he felt like the castle was too empty without Lance bouncing around all day. The only thing that could make Keith better at that point was ice cream. He wound up laying in the observatory with a stomach ache two hours later.

 

“Keith?”

 

That must've been Shiro coming to yell at him for eating so much dairy again.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Keith sighed. “No…”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I think I'm in love with Lance.”

 

“...”

 

Keith sighed again when there was no response. It's unlike Shiro to be so quiet after hearing something like that. “Shiro?” He rolled over to face…  
Lance.  
“Uh…” very intelligent, Keith. Mistake Lance’s sick voice for Shiro’s and confess your love for him.

 

Lance looked like a deer at the headlights. His eyes were wide, and he was a still as a statue. “What… what did you…”

 

Keith felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. He managed to scramble to his feet and bolt to the nearest bathroom.

 

Lance watched him go, not quite sure if he heard correctly, or if he was really just that sick.


End file.
